


I will never leave you

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after Lothors team up with Mesagog. Blake is touring the world and back home troubles are arising. The former rangers are left defenseless when all their powers disappear. Life as the rangers knew it is over, and now they must face the hard truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDescension](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDescension/gifts).



> Sorry I suck at summaries and writing so ummmmmm, enjoy?? Also gifted to TheDescension because even if I have never meet then they sorta inspired me to not give up on this story. Its not weird. ok maybe it is a little but not that weird.

In the beginning there were 3. one the child of the earth, one of water and one of air. Then a storm came and the 3 became 5.The children of the storm were thunder, harsh unpredictable. these 4 elements joined to create a team both fierce but gentle. soon a samurai green as the leaves joined making the 5 become 6. soon an evil arose the 6 could not face alone, but they did and because of their sacrifice lost they power to a chasm as dark and old as time itself. This is the story of who they are and how they came to be.  
In a great time of need a sensei called upon 3 of his most trusted students to protect the earth. they were children of the elements, each unique and dangerous. The child of earth, worn stable, a force that no amount of beating could break, hard like a rock was his mind though his heart was soft like moistened earth. He was a boy who's spirit couldn't be broken. he stood like the sun in the sky, bright, powerful, never yielding to the dark.  
The next was the child of the wind and air. he was ever changing, swiftly moving from on place to the next. His mind was fleeting like a feather in the wind, twisting this way and that never going the same place twice. his heart was strong like the winds of a hurricane, pressing on through the toughest of times. He was like the clouds high in the blue sky, moving constantly carring new life and distruct  
The last of three was the child of water. Soft was her heart and unstoppable was her mind. She was an unstoppable force, with strength, perseverance and courage behind every single one of her actions. She was graceful like the waves in the ocean, but was clumsy like water over rocks. she stood tall and beautiful like the moon in the dark night sky. unmoving yet changing every night.  
These children together where an almost unstoppable force. Almost. A storm came in the form of Crimson and navy thunder. Unlike anything the three had ever faced. Unpredictable and wild, streaking through the sky flashing scream, then dying only to be reborn again.  
The navy thunder was softer, gently, cooler. Fast, but careful. quick thinking but sure of his decisions. He lay like the blue never ending expanses of skies. His counterpart and brother crimson was almost the opposite. Brooding silent but powerful, almost too powerful. He was everywhere at once changing only to come back to what he truly was. He was strong and like thunder not easily caught. He was like the stars in the night sky constantly falling, constantly changing, always there.  
Soon another force fought against the 5 and a 6th member joined. A samurai proud and unreadable joined to finish the fight against evil. Once the evil was defeated the six heroes who defended humanity disappeared. they still remained just hidden, tucked away from the eye of the world, waiting for the time they could help again. The world seemed to be safe, so the 6 stopped waiting. they started living again. returning to life. The child of water fell for the navy thunder but too late, he left. For what seemed like months the moon disappeared. till finally 3 months it rose unsteadily into the sky, a light blue shimmer seemed to cover it. the moon stayed, growing stronger and stronger every night. soon the stars shone brighter too. it was as though the whole universe was celebrating something that no one knew. the sun rose and stayed in the sky for longer, the clouds ran excitedly across the blue expanse of sky and the nights were lit up like a Christmas tree. it seemed the 6 had lost 1 and become 5, and it seemed to be ok.  
the days turned into nights in a never ending cycle. until one day they stopped, until one day all the lights stopped. That day is the day the 6 fell, the day the darkness won. The day the sky died.


	2. Authors note

So I don't know if anyone is really reading this or wants to read this but I am sorta unsure if I should writing this. If no one is gonna read it then why am I posting it. So if anyone is actually looking forward to reading this comment the word more. After ever chapter if even one person says more I will write and update as soon as possible.


	3. Death my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day the sky died.

Blake's POV  
My ears pounded as I raced around the track dirt flying all around me, peppering ever bit of my uncovered skin, I sped around the corner at break neck speed leaning for ever so slightly. Licking my lips, I narrowed my eyes focusing on the racer in front of me. Leaning forward, I sped up and soon I had sped past the man, spraying him with gray brown mud. I looked ahead eagerly seeing the finish line only yards away. Hearing a noise behind me I turn ever so slightly to see him gaining ground. Shit, I think my mind bitterly cursing as I leaned even more speeding up. Second turned into hours as the finish line came closer and closer. Suddenly, I was flying over it, just ahead of the man. Grin I stopped my bike and pulled off my helmet. Kicking down the stand I threw my leg over my bike and slid off. I walked up to the man, his formerly green gear now a nasty brown color.  
"Hey man." glancing down I look at his bike. I noted the small rock in his tire. that's why I won, I thought, the rock threw him off.  
"Dude, you got a rock stuck in your tire."  
The man looked at me his eyes cold. he grunted and stood. Looking at his tire he yanked on the rock. It came out along with half the air in the tire. the man swore like a sailor and stood, pushing me out of the way. I followed him wanting to talk to him. He round a corner and he was lost to my sight. Jogging slightly I rounded the corner and a hand shot out to grab my wrist. I spun on my heal only for a fist to sink into my stomach. Caught unaware my breath left my body. My chest heaving with the effort of getting my air, I felt a kick to my shins. My knees turned to jelly under my and defeated I was on the ground. I felt a boot sink deep into my side, then another and another. My breath sucked in as I heard a crack and pain shot through my body like a bullet. Another kick fell heavily this time coming straight down on to my leg. I heard a crack and I drew in breath to scream but my mouth opened and no sound came out. my mind was over loaded with over bearing pain, black spots dancing in front my eyes as familiar faces and people flashed before my eyes. My parents, Hunter, Tori, Cam, Shane, Dustin, Storm chargers, and Ninja ops. I saw my parents and then I saw nothing at all. the darkness over whelmed me until all I could think of was the pain. Suddenly I thought of Hunter. Hunter, my brother who would soon have no one left for him. No family. God, don't make me leave my older brother. I am all he has left. I knew god wouldn't answer I could feel myself falling as I pulled in one last painful shaky breath, then suddenly everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to light. A bright shine hit my eyelids as though a switch was flicked. I peeled my eyes open slowly looking at my mess of a bed. I lay half covered by sheets and half covered by the blonde hair of the girl who's head now rested on my chest. I smiled down at her contently and then thinking I shifted her gently off me and rolled out of bed. I haphazardly threw on a pair of boxers and tumbled down the steps. I turned on the coffee pot. I pulled my own crimson mug out of the cupboard. Then thinking I turned and got the amnesty colored frying pan out as wells as the eggs. 

Less then five minutes into my breakfast making she stumbled down stairs. She smiled at me lazily wearing only her underwear and my overly large on her t shirt. She walked over to my cup of coffee and began to drink.   
"Hey! That's my coffee! Get your own!"  
She looked at me her eyes filling with humor  
"What did you say to me?"  
She walked forward her fingers outstretched threateningly. Suddenly a beam of water shot from her fingertips soaking me and my eggs.  
"Tori!"  
I looked at her and rushed forward grabbing her waist and lifting her so she sat on the counter. I leaned forward and kissed her shocking her ever so slightly with my lips as I did so.  
"Ouch you jerk!"  
She wacked me upside the head and then hopped off the counter tossing the eggs as she went.   
"So what do you want to do today my blue water nymph?"  
"Surf!"  
Sighing I pulled her up stairs to our bedroom. As we dressed in our sure my mind wandered back to when it wasn't our room it was my room. It seemed like forever ago. I counted the months backwards. 6 years. After Blake left we realized our feelings and started out relationship. On our 4 year anniversary I asked her to move in with me. Smiling happily I pulled on my trunks and a t shirt. Grabbing my keys and two towels in headed out to Tori's ever present blue van. I ran around back to grab my blue board and her crimson one. We had gifted each other boards and motocross gear for Christmas both in the others color. I smiled softly as I felt two skinny arms snake around my waist as I pushed the rest of tori board in.   
Turning I kissed her lips. The heat of her lips against mine made me shiver. I slowly eased my tongue into her mouth licking every area as I slid it in. Suddenly a bang behind me sellers red me from her. Turning around I saw Shane standing before us skateboard in hand as he walked towards us.   
"Could you, I don't know, not suck eachothers faces off in public?"  
Her smiled war heartedly the message costly coming across. Tori and I loaded into the van and drove towards the beach. I almost immediately dove in. Pulling my board behind me I waited for a big enough wave to arrive. I stood as one came running then everything went black. And then suddenly it was bright again. I woke up with Tori's angel face hovering a over me concerned.


	5. Sorry more AN

Sorry of anybody is following my story haven't updated. Been having writers block so I am gonna try to update by may 18. Sorry if anybody is actually reading.


	6. A/N

So sorry to anyone who was reading, I just got to use the computer. I just got out of the hospital and between all the therapy appointments and make up work I have to do, this is my first chance using my computer. I just finished my 4th to last hospital visits. I am going in for a surgery in 2 days and I have to stay in the hospital for a week later but then I should be able to update if all goes as planned.


End file.
